


Sometimes vodka is what you need the most

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Puns, Comedy, Gen, No Romance, No romance just puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: A heist ended up in failure, so the Gilded Poppy is brainstorming, but the atmosphere in the team is not the best... MC tries to clear the air!





	Sometimes vodka is what you need the most

**Author's Note:**

> Betareading thanks to @fandomqueendom on Tumblr and @reneotomegirl! Thank you!

Some heists don’t go exactly as planned. Nikolai had an answer to any possible obstacle. Nothing could normally jeopardise the Gilded Poppy, but sometimes retreat was the only option. And so it was one of those times when they came back empty-handed, chased like foxes during the hunt.

They gave themselves some time to cool down. However, once the morning came, they needed to craft a new plan and find what had gone wrong. The atmosphere was never an issue for the Poppy, but MC could tell everyone was still tense and angry about the past night Nikolai was going through the notes, diagrams and plans he had made during the night: some in English, some, apparently, in Russian - because she couldn’t make heads or tails of the letters which looked all the same.

They brainstormed and brainstormed. Things seemed to have taken the right direction where everyone had a task. The plan couldn’t be better without the additional information they still lacked. But still, the Poppy seemed nervous. Vivienne was too collected for the act to be natural, her face too blank. She might have been one of the most composed people MC knew, and no one else could mask their feelings better, but after all this time MC had learned to pick up the signs.

Zoe was nervously playing with the wire of her earbuds, a sour expression on her face. Leon sat in silence, motionlessly listening and rarely butting in, tense and probably angry under the surface. Remy and Jett didn’t even try to hide their frowns.

MC looked back at the papers spread over the whole table, then at Nikolai, who was still analysing the plan despite it being already agreed upon.

And she came up with a plan of her own.

“Hey, Nikolai.” She leaned over his notes, those that must have been written in Cyrillic letter because she couldn’t read them. “Your writing looks like you’re…  _ rushin’ _ .”

He stopped moving.

The whole Poppy stopped moving, their faces frozen in what could be an attempt to keep calm. The whole world stopped in silence so uncomfortable, it was almost painful. Only one person stayed smiling, with finger guns up, just as motionless as everyone else, only her smile getting broader and broader.

“Guys.” Remy finally spoke up. “I’ll be right back with vodka.”

“Yeah,” Jett agreed. “We definitely need it. Like. Immediately.”

Nikolai just raised a hand to his face and massaged the bridge of his nose.


End file.
